10 Things I Love About You
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Bane thinks up 10 things that he loves about his mate, Harry Potter. Bane/CentaurHarry fic. Romanace, fluff, cuteness. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I have no rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Written for Stolen Sunshine's 10 Things I Hate/Love about you. I chose to do Bane/Harry and please don't go at me because in this Harry is a Centaur!**

**10 Things I Love About You**

**Reason 1: Your eyes**

The way your eyes seem to glow, how they look into my very soul. I feel that they are the most precious jewels on this planet, brighter then Mars or the stars could ever be. Those bright emerald jewels seem to see into my very soul, through your eyes are the door to your own soul. I can tell everything you think and feel while you can do the same to me.

Your eyes make me go weak at the knees; it's the first thing I notice.

**Reason 2: How you treat others**

My love, you treat others with just familiarity and compassion that I have never seen others do. The way you treat those below you with just kindness and compassion, you don't talk down to them or belittle them. You don't treat those who are not full human like beasts and animals. You treat everyone as an equal, you don't judge, you allow others to act before you make your mind up.

They say if you want to see how much a man is worth then to see how he treats those beneath him. And what do I see? A man who is worth more than this world.

**Reason 3: Your courage**

I see how they treat you; I see how they beat you down. They kick you, punch you, and shout at you, they even turn their backs on you when the going gets tough. Yet you never give up, you always get back up. No matter what they do to you, how many times they push you down you always get back up. I have faith in you that you'll always find the courage needed to carry on; I know you are not a coward for you are a hero. I see you cry, I see you face your fears time and time again, unlike others you have the courage to go far.

No one can defeat you for you have the courage of a hundred men. It takes a brave man to face what he is scared of but it takes and even braver man to admit that he is scared and still face what he is scared of.

**Reason 4: Your kindness**

You treat everyone with kindness and respect, where humans treat others as if they are blow themselves you treat everyone with equal kindness, you do not treat us with harsh words that have our hearts broken. Your kind words build us up, by just doing the kind act of remembering our name gains you our respect. Your kindness gives us all faith in the future, faith that others may follow your kindness and not in the naivety of the past.

In our hour of need your kindness seems to burn like a bright light to us all.

**Reason 5: The way you move**

The way you move, to me it seems almost as if you are dancing with every foot step, the way your hips sway side to side. The way you do the simplest task as move your arm up it is like poetry in motion, it as if you are an unearthly angelic spirit before us, moving with just grace and beauty should not be possible.

The way you move reminds me of an angle, a very sexy angle.

**Reason 6: The way you speak**

The way you speak seems to captivate me, your laughter sounds like silver bells chiming beautifully together. When you speak in anger you hold a fiery passion inside of you, when you're happy your voice seems to hold that note to make others just as happy. You hold just passion for those you love that when you speak about them your voice shows others that passion.

When you yell my name I know if I should sweep you up in my arms and make love to you, hold you close as you cry your eyes out or just run for the hills.

**Reason 7: The way you kick Death Eater butt**

The way you battle is just like you move, poetry in motion; it's as if I'm watching a dance as you kick the some Death Eater butt. I know from watching you in action that you can handle yourself, it is one of the many reasons why I like you for. I do not have to worry about protecting you all the time, I know you can protect yourself yet I find myself worrying still.

Even with this knowledge I find myself thinking that if a single one of those Death Eater's think they're going to get their hands on you then they'll be sorely mistaken. NO ONE harms a hair on your head let alone get close enough to touch you.

**Reason 8: The size of your heart**

I can't believe the size of that heart of yours, you seem to have so much room in it for hope, life, love and forgiveness. Your heart is so big and strong, it is not filled with bitterness and hate, no it is filled with love and strength. Many of a man would have broken by now and became bitter and cruel but not you my love, not you. The size of your heart helps to hold you strong; the amount of love for others you hold should have left no room for me.

Yet...I find that somehow you do have room in that big heart of yours...I can't help but marvel at how you got me to feel over this simple thing.

**Reason 9: The fact you became a Centaur just for me**

I still can't believe you did it my beloved, you died on the battle field because of that man's soul inside you only to come back as a Centaur for me. For me of all people. I can't believe it; the fact that you became a real Centaur just for me blows me away.

You choosing to become a Centaur makes me realise just how deep our love runs.

**Reason 10: Everything**

Oh my love, oh my star, I can't find a single thing about you that I hate, the way your eyes glow, how you treat others, the size of your heart, your courage and love. My love, my mate you mean so much to me.

Without you I would not feel what I do...then again if you wasn't at my side I would not have a heart.

**The End.**

**Ah if you've not worked it out then my pairing for this was Bane/CentaurHarry.**


End file.
